The Naruto Secret Funny Tales 1
by Kosak-sensei
Summary: Just a litle something for you to laugh until the anime comes. Rated M for language.this is the first tale of the series of Funny Tales.Please Review!


The Naruto Secret Funny Tales

Author Notes: this is my first fan fic of all. At first I was thinking of making a lemon, but it hit me that this story should be done first. Rated T for language!

So, here we go with our first tale, from the deeps of the Uchiha Compound!

Youtube

Note: I know the name is stupid but when you're done reading, you will know why I named it this way!

The room was properly emptied up for the occasion. It was late afternoon in the Uchiha Compound, and a certain Sharingan user was in that room with a radio and a banana in his hands. "OK, radio, set. Banana to use as a microphone, set. Empty room, set." He confirmed.

"Now, Mom as gone shopping, Dad is at the police station till late night, and Sasuke in is room watching Bleach. Let's get this show on the road!"

He turned the radio on and music started to play.

And when the chorus came, Itachi went like this:

I try, to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake, but my world is half asleep

I wait for this life to a broken

And without you all I'm going to be is

INCOMPLET!!!!

He, one of the smartest and strongest Nins in Konoha, was singing "Incomplete" from the Backstreet Boys. And Dancing at the same time!!!!

And man, he looked like a Neji fan-girl!!

He knew this would look pathetic; it could make the Uchiha clan go down in disgrace, but that's why he hides it from everybody.

He knows its stupid, but he likes it, and that's what maters!!

Not even his best friend Shisui knew about it.

And so he thought…

Suddenly, he looks at the door to find a young Sasuke with a webcam recording the whole scene! Fuck, this must be genjutsu or some thing!

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing?!!"

"Nii-san, I should be asking that to you!!" Says an astonished little boy.

"Shouldn't you be watching Bleach? I thought it was a one-hour special!!

And what are you doing with the webcam??"

Sasuke run to his room, Itachi right behind him.

He got to his room, shut the door, and sent the content of the video to that particular ANBU's best friend.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"I was seeing the episode, when Shisui-nii-san e-mailed me telling me that he would give me candy if I filmed you dancing."

"Shisui… I will kill him!!" thought Itachi

"And you feel for it, baka! He fooled you well! What is he going to do to the video anyway?

"He's going to send it to all the clan so everybody can see you dancing happily!!"

"WHAT???? NO!!!!!" Itachi screamed in horror

"How the fuck am I going to solve this shit?!!!" he thought.

_One week later_

"Nii-san, why did you do it?!!!" Screamed Sasuke at his brother, looking down on the corpses of his family, his clan, totally whipped out by Itachi.

"Because they were going to see that film and I would become the laughing motif of the century! And because they were all weak" said the ANBU-dressed man.

"You fool, when Shisui said that the whole clan would see it, he said that he was going to put it in Youtube!!"

"**WHAT??!!!**" screamed the Sharingan user.

And throughout the world, people saw that video.

Akatsuki leader:" He, He!! I will never let this moron join my new organization!!"

Orochimaru:" How cute!! I want him to be my next body!!!"

Sakura:" Sasuke's brother is stupid!!! Ha, Ha!!!"

Naruto:" I hope this guy never comes after me, dattebayo!!"

And the whole world laughs at Itachi's performance, and they laugh so much, that the Earth rumbled and exited its orbit. And it only came back to normal when everybody saw the "Mecha Project" series, an anime made by a Portuguese dude!

"If that's the case, I must run and hide for a few times!

Bye Sasuke, don't wait up for me!" said Itachi while running away.

"Itachi!!!" screamed Sasuke.

_A couple of years later_

"Finally, that video has gone out of circulation. It must be hidden somewhere in Youtube, probably on a bottomless pit! He, He!!" Thought Itachi to himself.

"As of now, we will be partners in this organization. My name is Hoshikage Kisame. May I know yours?"

"OK, act cool, relax, make shore you don't look to tense." Thought Itachi to himself and answered:

"Uchiha… Itachi"

"Itachi, the one that dances lame songs like a Neji fan-girl?! Can you autograph my banana? I do the same thing too!!"

SMACK!!

Kisame falls down from a punch of Itachi.

"Fuck this!!! I'm going to read some NaruSaku fan fics to my room!!"

The End

Author Notes: So, did you like it? I hope so!! My second Tale should go out in the near future. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
